


All The Time

by Resmiranda



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clueless Eren, Cute Dorks, Favoritism, Fluff, M/M, Playing favorites, clueless Levi, romantic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The midget captain is touching you too much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taes_Brown_Nip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taes_Brown_Nip/gifts).



> Original prompt [here.](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/post/133770693020/congrats-on-200-followers-i-was-wondering-if)
> 
> It ended up being a little bit more on the clueless Eren side, but I guarantee you Levi also has no clue that he is doing this. ;)
> 
> I have a couple other drabbles left! One is IwaOi, and I get to choose the fandom and pairing for the other one. I haven’t decided what I’ll do yet…
> 
> Also shout out to [Remembrance123](http://remembrance123.tumblr.com/) for giving me some ideas on this one, and [Nikooki](http://nikooki.tumblr.com/) for helping me decide on titles for these things!

“Eren, we need to talk.”

Eren looked between his sister and the rest of his friends from the 104th in bewilderment. What could he have done  _now_? He had not even been fighting with Jean lately, which was pretty much a miracle. Maybe he had been a little bossier than usual, but that was for their own good. Walls knew they would all suffer for it if their accommodations weren’t spotless.

“The midget captain is touching you too much.”

Eren stared at Mikasa like she had just turned titan before his eyes.

“He  _what_?” Eren screeched.

“Eren,” Armin hissed, pushing his hands down in a quieting motion.

Eren shrank in his seat but lost none of his intensity. “What are you talking about?” he whispered back. There was no way he wouldn’t notice if Captain Levi was being touchy. His very aura screamed  _do not touch me._

“Are you stupid, Yeager?” Jean sneered. “He clearly plays favorites. And since you’re probably too dumb to figure it out, you’re his favorite.”

Eren flushed pink, angry and embarrassed.

“Levi isn’t like that!” he yelled, already forgetting about Armin’s warning.

“Eren, relax!” Connie pleaded. Everyone was looking around, some more subtly than others, wary of Levi appearing at any moment.

Jean rubbed a hand over his face. “Why did we think it was a good idea to tell the suicidal idiot about this again?”

“Because it needs to stop,” Mikasa stated firmly.

Eren had heard enough.

The jarring grate of wood against wood drew everyone’s attention as Eren stood up. “I don’t have to listen to this,” he seethed. “I’ve been with Captain longer than you guys; that’s it. He definitely doesn’t favor me. If anything…” Eren trailed off, pain flashing in his bright eyes. “Forget it. Just don’t come to me with shit like this again.” Eren turned on his heel without meeting any of their eyes and marched away.

“Eren—” He heard Mikasa call after him.

“Let him go, Mikasa,” Armin said softly.

Eren didn’t even pause and went straight to his room.

Breakfast was awkward.

No one was talking. Everyone was tense. Levi was Levi.

“Oi, if you haven’t taken your morning shit, don’t come to breakfast. You look like we’re marching out this morning. Cut it out.”

He poured himself a second cup of tea, then refilled Eren’s. Even though he was still fuming and confused about last night’s events, Eren wouldn’t waste good food anymore, especially the tea Levi cherished.

Connie and Sasha exchanged a look, while Jean stared pointedly at Eren, who did his best to ignore him.

“How did you sleep, Sir?” Eren inquired, taking a long drink of malty tea.

“Like shit.” Eren belatedly realized that Levi was probably the wrong person to turn to for distracting conversation.

Sasha reached for the teapot, but her hand was sharply swatted away.

“Oi, who said you could have seconds?”

“But—!” Levi’s glare was as cutting as his blades, and Sasha abruptly closed her mouth.

Mikasa and Jean were boring their eyes into Eren, their deadpan expressions screaming, ‘ _see_?’. Sasha was muttering incoherently and alternating between giving death glares to her empty dishware and Eren. Connie was dramatically averting his eyes. Armin unassumingly finished his food as slowly as he could.

Eren felt his face warm up to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t deny the bias in that gesture.

Was it possible Levi was showing him preference in other ways he had not noticed?

The very notion completely scrambled Eren’s thoughts and left him feeling dizzy. As mortified as he was, he couldn’t waste Levi’s tea, though. He drained his cup quickly and took his plate to the sink, where he left it for whoever was on dish duty today. All he knew was that is wasn’t him.

Halfway back to his room he paused.

When was the last time he had dish duty?

He thought back on the days he had been here, slowly coming to the realization that the last time he had been given that assignment was before the captain had come and taken over the schedule.

Eren buried his face in his hands.

They were right. They were completely right. How had he not noticed this?

“Eren.”

At the call of his name, Eren whirled around, trying to look somewhat composed for his captain.

Levi studied him for a long moment. Eren tried to keep from squirming. Levi finally made a quiet noise in his throat and stepped towards Eren, who startled and nearly fell over just from taking one step backwards.

Levi halted again and frowned. Eren recovered himself and moved forward to meet Levi.

“Sorry, Captain. I—”

Eren found he had no idea what he had been saying when he felt Levi’s cool palm pressed against his forehead.

Levi’s frown deepened.

“Are you sick? You look red. You feel hot.”

Eren’s throat had gone dry. He tried to swallow.

“I’m… Hanji said I always run a little hot, Sir. I’m fine. I just…” Eren scrounged for a plausible excuse in the disarray of his mind, “haven’t been sleeping well.”

A flicker of something passed over Levi’s face, but even with all of his wits, Eren did not think he’d be able to discern what it was.

“Go back to bed, Eren.”

The command took him off-guard. Eren may not have been on dish duty, but he had not been excused of all chores. He still had to go out and feed the horses, among other things.

“But the—”

Levi’s sharp voice cut through Eren’s words. “Someone else will take care of it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eren replied, though it just made his blood run hotter.  _Levi_ , Humanity’s Strongest, was partial to him. Eren’s brain could not fathom it.

“Good.” Levi stretched his reach in order to pat Eren’s head and then briskly walked past him without so much as a second glance to make sure Eren was actually doing as ordered.

Eren stared vacantly down the hall, still feeling where the captain’s fingers had mussed his hair. “He does that all the time.” Eren’s attention locked on to a figure standing at the end of the hall, smirking.

Eren paled as quickly as he had flushed.

“ _All_  the time,” Armin repeated, amusement dancing in the blue of his eyes.

Eren gulped.

He was never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see a typo!


End file.
